


Glasses

by BluSpeed



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSpeed/pseuds/BluSpeed
Summary: Well this is my first late night fic that I wrote. Just had this idea popped right into my head and had the energy to write it considering I haven't done that in quite a while.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first late night fic that I wrote. Just had this idea popped right into my head and had the energy to write it considering I haven't done that in quite a while.

It had been a normal day off so far for Ran. Focusing on writing Afterglow’s new song as she can feel the warm rays of sunlight beaming at her back from the window afar. So far she had no luck or any kind of inspiration. Frustration soon began to corrupt her mind and decided to take a break.

After a quick stroll to the kitchen downstairs for some water she ascended right back into her room. Surely she would be able to come up with something after hydrating herself. But the moment she sat back on the chair, her eyes started to wander around the desk for any kind of inspiration because the hydration clearly did not help with her song writing. Eventually something did catch her eye. A sign of hope to become the savior of inspiration to write this new song.

Her glasses.

At first the thought did sound stupid thinking that putting on her glasses she would somehow gain some magical inspiration for lyrics out of nowhere. But nevertheless there wasn’t any harm in trying and she decided to take out the glasses out of her case, wipe the cloth on the lenses, and put them on.

After a few minutes had passed there was no sign of magical inspiration yet. Although a memory of school went straight into her head. The memory of putting on her glasses in front of the other members of Afterglow. She started to replay the events of the shock that her best friends had within her head and gave out a small laugh of what transpired on that school day.

Then, she began to hear a small creek coming from her day and thought _what is dad going to say to me now…._ However, as she turned around to face the door, her expectations of who was going to come through that door were incorrect.  
It was Moca.

“Moca?! You didn’t even text me!”

“Ehe. Moca-chan wanted to startle you since your Papa gracefully let me into your household. But oho~ what is that I see on you Ran.” A smirk started to form on her face

“I just thought the glasses would help me write for our new song. That’s all.” The embarrassment that Ran had was obviously written all over on her face.

Seeing the look on Ran’s face, Moca began to slowly inch toward Ran to tease her some more. “Ooo~ Ran being honest right out of the gate. I like that. Maybe it could be the magical power of the glasses that has bestowed upon Ran’s cute face.”

“T-thanks Moca. But I seriously did put on the glasses thinking it could help me write down some lyrics!”

“Perhaps did Ran not get the memo? I did say Ran was being honest.”

“Oh…”

Their eyes soon began to lock on each other. To break the silence, Moca snatched away the glasses off of Ran’s face and put it on her own.

“What are you doing Moca?!”

“What’s wrong? I only wanted to try on these glasses you were wearing. Does Moca-chan not look cute to you with them on?”

After taking a few seconds of staring at Moca’s face, Ran did conclude that Moca was indeed very cute with her glasses on. “Y-yeah. You do look cute… but anyways give them back! I’ll put them away now!”

Moca blushed and smiled of pure bliss at the honest compliment that the honest Ran had given her.

“Thanks Ran.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope your time was well spent.


End file.
